


Rampage

by idrilhadhafang



Series: First Order Poe AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Community: trope_bingo, First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe’s captured, and Kylo has to rescue him.





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character In Distress
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe woke up from Jess’ X-wing shooting him down, he was in some sort of bland cell. At least, to him it looked bland. Bland walls, just about everything, really, seemed to be bland and cramped. He couldn’t say that he was looking forward to this; Poe knew as much as anything what the Resistance did to their prisoners.

He knew the stories, at least.

Jess was just across from him, and Poe knew that she had joined the Resistance. She didn’t have to, of course. She could have very well joined them. Then again, Poe supposed that that was a consequence of joining the First Order. You had to leave a lot of people you cared about behind.

“Hey, Poe,” she said. Almost like they were still old friends.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in a cell,” Jess said. “I’m really sorry about that, Poe, but we had to.”

“Course you did. Stars forbid a filthy First Order scumbag runs around free, right?” Poe’s voice took on an acidic tone.

Jess actually looked hurt. And surprised, like she didn’t expect Poe himself to say things like that.

“I know what this is about, Jess.”

“Do you?” Jess said. “The Resistance isn’t the monsters that the First Order makes them out to be. All life is sacred, even that of a First Order officer, and no one deserves torture. Ever.”

It was easier said than done. Especially when Jess’ friend, a burly blond male, came in, glaring at Poe.

“If it isn’t Commander Dameron,” he sneered. “Not too impressive in your cell, are you?”

“You’re not that impressive yourself.” Poe said.

“Of course you’d say that,” said the man. “You probably don’t even remember me, do you? You killed my teammates in the battle of Dantooine.”

Poe paused. Had he? That battle had been all but a blur, him flying about in his TIE, shooting down ships. If he’d shot down this man’s friends’ ships...

“I shot down a lot of ships.”

“ ‘Course you did,” the man spat. “You First Order scum don’t give a damn about sentient life. You murdering piece of garbage.”

Jess tried to hold the man back, but it didn’t stop him from unlocking the cell and punching Poe.

***  
“Lord Ren. Sir.”

One of Poe’s fellow pilots was the one to break the news. Kylo had known that Poe had been shot down. But what happened to him —

He wasn’t dead. Thank the stars. Kylo didn’t know how he would have taken Poe dying.

“Where is Poe Dameron?” he said, slowly, deliberately.

And the moment that Kylo Ren heard the answer — in the Resistance’s custody — he could swear he felt like he had already been punched in the chest. He already knew what was happening to his husband in the Resistance. He already knew what the Resistance did to their prisoners.

The stories did spread through the First Order like wildfire, after all.

And to think that Poe was in their clutches...

The familiar red hot fury built up behind his eyes, and he said, coldly, “Then we attack the Resistance base. Immediately.”

It was a matter of gathering Phasma and her troops, but they boarded the shuttles. Kylo Ren boarded his Upsilon shuttle. It was one of these vehicles he used for missions, usually group missions.

And in times like this, they needed all the resources they could get. Because, Kylo Ren knew, he would burn the galaxy to the ground to make sure that Poe Dameron was safe. He would burn every Resistance base there was just to feel him in his arms again.

And this was no exception.

***

Blood streamed down Poe’s face, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the man hurting him. “Might wanna rethink your technique, buddy.”

The man was practically gasping from anger all the while. Jess watched, visibly tense. Then the man launched himself at Poe, beating everywhere he could reach, and Poe himself had to be amazed at the man’s strength.

He thought he heard Jess shouting, “Stop it, you’re hurting him!” through the haze. Her, wrestling the man off him, even with his nose currently bleeding. Jess knelt in front of him, her eyes full of compassion, holding out a cloth for Poe to dab his nose with.

Poe took it. The galaxy was a fundamentally good place, his mother had once said, and even in instances like this, when he was being beaten by a grieving man, this was no exception.

“Poe,” Jess said, softly. “I’m so sorry.”

"Sorry?” The man beating him sneered. “Sorry for what? Giving him what he deserves? He’s a traitor to the Republic and Ren’s whore — ’’

“Don’t,” Poe said, “Ever call me that."

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?" The man looked at him with enough contempt to make Poe feel like he was basically smaller than he was. “You’re a First Order disease, and if General Organa wasn’t so soft, she’d execute you where you stood.”

“I’d rather be a First Order disease than Resistance vermin.”

“I’m going to have front row seats for your death, Dameron.”

The man left. Jess sighed. “Poe...are you okay?”

She meant well. But Poe doubted that he would give her the satisfaction of him answering.

***  
The wave of stormtroopers always came first, but when Kylo Ren came, it was guaranteed that things were already starting to get worse. He tore through Resistance soldier after Resistance soldier and though he was already getting tired, he didn’t give in. He was a fighter still in training, and a flawed fighter as well, but he could do what he could.

Finally, he reached one Resistance soldier. Dark-haired, a bit twitchy, trying his best to hold the line. And he grabbed him with the Force.

“Where — is — Poe Dameron?”

The Resistance member struggled against his chokehold, but was unsuccessful.

“Where,” Kylo Ren said, with infinite patience, “Is he?"

“I’ll — never — tell you — ’’

“Perhaps not. But it hardly makes you a hero.”

The Resistance were far from heroes, after all. What did they have to resist, after all, with the First Order, who were in the end trying to bring peace to the galaxy? Snoke’s vision, Snoke’s ideas, were what they were trying to implement. Was that so terrible, in the end?

Kylo Ren tore through the man’s memories like they were made of tissue. The walls were all but useless here. Every memory, from the man’s first kill to his most recent one, Kylo Ren tore through with ease. Finally, he saw Poe Dameron — Poe, his husband, being beaten by a man Ren didn’t recognize, but promised himself that he would kill painfully.

With a snarl, Kylo Ren threw his victim to the side, against the wall, before advancing down the hallways.

He had work to do.

***  
Poe didn’t know how long he’d been there in that cell. It seemed like an eternity. Alone with his thoughts, alone with every memory that he had deciding to claw at him. The man who had beaten him had decided he wasn’t content with that, so some of his friends decided to practice shocking Poe with some sort of stick. Poe doubted he could forget the feeling of the stick shocking him. The electricity traveling through his skin. It wasn’t the only thing they’d done, and even Jess trying her damndest to get them to stop (getting hurt for her efforts herself) didn’t stop Poe’s line of thought.

And they call themselves heroes. Poe thought. When he had gone with Ben so long ago, he definitely hadn’t expected for the two of them to become two of the most hated men in the galaxy.

He’d tried to unlock the door. Stars willing he tried. Unfortunately, it was locked. And Poe couldn’t say that he could find anything in the cell that worked with this lock. Damn. He sighed. If the Resistance thought that they could keep him here forever, they had another thing coming.

Footsteps. Poe tensed. Was it General Organa? Possibly. He’d have to think up his best comebacks for her, telling her in no uncertain terms where she could stick what she said —

The door busted open in that moment, and Poe was face to face with someone he knew too well. Loved too well, actually. A man unmasked, black-haired, his face softening the moment he saw Poe.

“Kylo.” Even saying that name, Poe’s voice came out rough, almost husky. He sounded like he’d been screaming all day. Perhaps he had, actually.

He stood up. Already his legs felt like they were wobbling, and he practically fell into Kylo’s arms.

“Poe. Starlight.” Kylo’s voice was soft all the while. “What did they do to you?”

Poe laughed. “A lot. But nothing I couldn’t handle. Come on.”

They left in that moment, leaving the Resistance base behind.

***

Poe was always grateful to be home, and this was no exception. There was something about just being home again that was enough for him to all but sigh with relief. The First Order medics said that Poe had to rest as a result of his ordeal, which was frustrating, but, Poe supposed, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. After all, medics’ orders were medics’ orders.

He couldn’t help but be relieved to be in his husband’s bed. _Their_ bed. Kylo made it quite a big deal back then when he was Ben Solo, when they first started sharing a bed. _Their_ bed, he would say. And he made it a big deal about this bed being their bed as well. It was one of those things about Kylo that only his husband knew.

Poe was on bedrest for a while, and though he wasn’t looking forward to how things would look when he got back, but he was grateful to be home, in his husband’s bed. Their bed.

Kylo was already getting dressed for bed, and Poe had to admit that in his simple sleep shirt, he looked somehow more innocent and even delicate in it. He looked twenty, as opposed to a man of twenty-six.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Poe said. “I don’t think you have any idea.”

“I have a good idea.” Kylo sat down on the bed, not far away from Poe. “They beat you, didn’t they?”

“They did a lot,” Poe said.

Kylo tensed. “And they call themselves heroes...”

“It’s okay.” Poe’s voice was soft, and he laid a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “I’m here. Everything’s all right.”

The tension dissolved from Kylo’s frame, and he turned to look at Poe. He looked so vulnerable in that moment without his mask. Poe supposed that was why Kylo wore it, but he couldn’t say he liked the mask. It was unsettling. It hid his husband’s face, and Poe supposed that was the point, that was why he wore it, but it didn’t mean that Poe necessarily liked it.

“You’re right. I was...afraid. If I lost you...”

Poe stroked his shoulder, gently. “You didn’t lose me. You’re not going to lose me for a long time.”

“I can hope.”

“You won’t lose me."

Their lips touched, and in that moment, Poe was engulfed in a feeling of safety and security, so much unlike what he felt in that Resistance cell. They broke the kiss eventually, and Kylo joined Poe in bed. Even the presence of him in their bed just felt right somehow. Poe snuggled up into his chest, laid his cheek against Kylo’s chest, feeling that powerful heart beating in that strong chest.

“I missed you,” Poe whispered. “In that cell...I thought I would go mad.”

“Shhhhh.” Kylo kissed the top of his head. “You’re safe now. Get some rest.”

Poe smiled. “Orders from Lord Ren?”

A faint chuckle. “Advice from your husband.”

Poe closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep on his husband’s strong chest, knowing that together they were unstoppable.


End file.
